Godzilla and Naruto
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: When Godzilla appears a Navy SEAL led by Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki team teams up with Japanese Special Forces to defeat the beast with a new weapon. Sakura Haruno and her adopted sister Hinata join the two on a remote island with Major Kakashi Hatake to try and study the monster. That is before the Alpha Monster arrives. Sasuke/Sakura & Naruto/Hinata


In celebration of the new Godzilla movie coming out May 16th, 2014, I decided to write this.

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Naruto or Godzilla.

**Chapter 1 – Godzilla's beginning**

In 1954, the original Godzilla attacked Tokyo, a little less than a decade after the end of the Second World War, the streets of Tokyo was once again turned into a scene of death and destruction.

Dr. Serizawa had found a chemical that would remove any and all oxygen from sea-water. Dr. Serizawa at first refused to use the oxygen-destroyer to kill Godzilla, eventually his fiancée persuaded him into using the oxygen destroyer.

Dr. Serizawa destroyed all his notes before using the oxygen-destroyer.

After placing the oxygen-destroyer in Godzilla's lair, Dr. Serizawa sacrificed himself so that the oxygen destroyer could never be used again. Godzilla was dead, but so was Dr. Serizawa, a really great man.

The world refused to listen to what Godzilla was, the product of nuclear-experiments, and in 1984 Godzilla returned, he then went on to destroy an army of monsters and aliens, and became a good guy.

Even with all the evidence, mankind still wanted to destroy the giant creature.

A few chairmen of Japanese Self Defense Force decided to come up with a different solution to destroying Godzilla, the only thing is Godzilla is a nuclear monster, and only a nuclear blast can wipe him out, but Godzilla's nuclear heart is worse than the tsar bomb (the most powerful bomb ever detonated), you destroy Godzilla with a nuclear blast, his heart goes critical, and will destroy all life on Earth.

The J.S.D.F. decided to propose a project known as Project X – a military technology joint-venture between the Japanese and American governments. The American Government was skeptical about accepting up the J.S.D.F.'s proposal, that was before another monster attacked an American Aircraft carrier in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, the monster became known as the Alpha Monster (or Alpha for short) being that it was a humanoid monster, and it had all the powers of Godzilla, it had the scales of Godzilla, but it stood like a Godzilla-sized human.

In response, the Japanese and American governments created the G-force's American branch, and selected several American Navy SEALs and an equal number of Japanese JGSDF (Japanese Special Forces) operators.

The project would require two Navy SEALs to travel to an island several miles off the Shore of Aoga Island to meet up with a JGSDF operative operating in the area, and assist a group of medical scientists that would be arriving later.

The two Navy SEALs were Lieutenant Commander Sasuke Uchiha and Petty Officer Third Class Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke Uchiha was a six-foot-three, twenty-five year old Navy Officer who made Navy SEAL only two years prior to Project X.

Naruto Uzumaki was twenty-four years old, six-foot-two Navy soldier who spent three years in the SEALs before being assigned Sasuke as a CO.

Sasuke's primary weapon was an M16A1 with an attached 40mm M203 grenade launcher. His backup was a Smith & Wesson M1911 .45.

Naruto's primary was an IMI TAR-21, and his backup was a Glock 24.

Sasuke, Naruto, and their SEAL team arrived on an aircraft carrier, the J.N.S. (Japanese Navy Ship) Hiroshima a Pave-Low helicopter.

All the SEALs, save Sasuke were dressed in white cadet sailor uniforms, white suit-suit pants, black leather shoes, a short-sleeve white button-up shirt with their accommodations and SEAL pins attached, and they had their Navy Cadet hats on.

Naruto was dressed just like the non-officer SEALs.

Sasuke was dressed in a Navy Officer's uniform, same pants as the non-officers, black shoes, and a long-sleeve white button-up suit jacket with his rank attached above the shoulders and on his lapels. His hat was a Navy Officer's hat with the Navy symbol impressed in gold on the front.

Japanese Army one-star General Tsunade, a beautiful, five-foot-ten blonde woman dressed in a green Japanese jacket, hat, skirt that went two inches below her kneecaps, she also wore a dark-tint silk stockings and black high-heels was waiting for them by the entrance to the aircraft carrier.

Sasuke and his team walked up to Tsunade, and saluted her, "Lieutenant Commander Sasuke Uchiha, SEAL Team Three reporting for duty ma'am."

"Pleasure to meet you," Tsunade said as she placed her hands on her hips, "Take off the hat Uchiha, let me get a better look at you."

Sasuke removed his hat, revealing his spikey, but well groomed hair, and lifting the shadow off his face. As soon as he did, the women in the women-only JGSDF squad standing behind Tsunade halfway fainted.

"You're in the wrong job," Tsunade said as she walked up to Sasuke, "You should be an actor, or a model," Tsunade lightly slapped him on the cheek, "It would be a shame if we lost that pretty face."

"Thank you ma'am," Sasuke said, "Allow me to introduce my XO," Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto, "Petty Officer Third Class Naruto Uzumaki."

"Of course," Tsunade said as she walked up to Naruto, "The blonde-haired nephew of the U.S. Ambassador to Japan, and considered by his superiors to be the number one most immature non-commissioned Navy sailor to be inducted into the SEALs."

"I don't think that's…" Naruto began before Sasuke cut him off.

"He's not that bad general," Sasuke said, "He just has a weakness for women, and sometimes he thinks women are more important than his work."

"Indeed," Tsunade said as she walked in front of Sasuke, "Once we arrive at the island, you two will depart from the boat, travel to the island, and meet up with our man on the island, Colonel Kakashi Hatake. You'll recognize him by his white, spikey hair, his eye-patch, and his laid-back attitude."

Tsunade turned her back, and went to show the SEALs their temporary accommodations, "Sounds like the Admiral," Sasuke said as he walked beside Naruto.

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, Tsunade's adopted daughter, Sakura was working at the University of Japan at Tokyo where she is studying Psychology. Sakura is a physic, she can control anything with the power of her mind, and the most beautiful woman at the college, but she refuses to give her heart to anyone.

Her adopted sister, Hinata was standing behind her with Professor Orochimaru, the University of Tokyo at Japan's head of the school's Psychology department. "We'd like to employ you to study Godzilla's brainwaves," Hinata said, "You are one of Orochimaru's best students."

"It might be a good idea," Orochimaru said as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura looked back at Hinata who spoke up, "You know that we're going to work with two Navy SEALs," Hinata said, "You know you like military men."

"I don't know," Sakura said, "Deserted islands are not really my thing."

"Just this once," Hinata said as she walked up to Sakura, and took her hands, "You know I wouldn't let you walk into a dangerous situation alone. Then don't let me do the same."

"Ok," Sakura said, "But just because you asked."

Sakura was a beautiful five-foot-one Japanese-Caucasian with bubble-gun pink hair and jade-green eyes who thinks American Special Forces soldiers are the most badass guys ever.

Hinata was a beautiful five-foot-two Japanese-Caucasian with black hair and purple eyes with no purple who was adopted by Tsunade around the same time she adopted Sakura, they had already been great friends before becoming adopted sisters so becoming legal sisters was the best thing that happened to them.

The next day, the J.N.S. Hiroshima dropped anchor a few miles off the shore of the island.

After the JGSDF dropped the boat into the water, Naruto went down the ladder first.

Once Sasuke started to go down, Tsunade walked over to the edge, and looked down at Sasuke who looked back up, "Yes ma'am?" Sasuke asked.

"I wanted to tell you that the scientists will be arriving soon," Tsunade said as she knelt down to Sasuke, "The two female scientists are my adopted daughters," Tsunade placed a long fingernail underneath Sasuke's chin, "If anything happens to them, you can't even begin to imagine what'll happen to you."

"I won't forget that ma'am," Sasuke said, "See you on the other side."

Sasuke climbed down the ladder and into the raft where Naruto had their weapons ready.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to be babysitting," Sasuke said, "Tsunade's sending her adopted daughters in after us."

"Just what we need," Naruto said as he started the engine on the ship, and started forward.

_Guess what happens next…_


End file.
